PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Genomics is the study of a person?s genes and the information that they contain. As genomic testing becomes available to more people, there is a growing understanding of how it may be useful to improve health and health care. To do so, it will require medical professionals who understand genomics and how to use it in the practice. However, many medical professionals, including nurses, have not had the training in genomics to do so and few resources exist to help educate nurses in genomics, especially education that can be done at the learners pace. Thus, there is a critical need for online education in genomics for nurses that is widely and easily available. Therefore, the overall objective of this project is to develop an online genomic education program specifically for nurses to provide a background in genomics and teach nurses how to use genomics in their practice. This project will results in an online, module-based certificate program with a business plan to ensure it is a sustainable program. It will undergo a study of effectiveness to allow for ongoing improvements and to ensure it contains the most up-to-date information. Our first aim is to create an electronic, genomic education program that is built in a series of education modules. The education program will be made available online for a fee and will meet requirements for nurses to obtain continuing education credits that are needed to maintain their nursing licenses. It will cover basic topics including fundamental of genomics, how to order, read, and use a genomic test report, and how to educate and counsel patients about genomic testing. Specific topics will include pharmacogenomics, family history, carrier screening, newborn screening, and ethical issues around genomic testing. It will provide education for specific nursing practices from primary care to cancer to critical care to advanced practice nursing. This education will teach nurses practical information for using genomics in their practice today. Once the education is complete, the second aim of this project will be to study its effectiveness. We will use a combination of tests, surveys, and discussions with participants who have completed the education to determine what worked and what did not. We will also review the education regularly to keep it current and ensure it is accurate. Finally, the third aim for the project will be to create a sustainable business plan to ensure that the resources and finances are available to maintain the education program. This will also create the plans to market the program so it has the largest reach possible. With these efforts, we believe we can create an impactful and lasting education program for nurses to help them use genomics to improve the care and health of their patients.